The light that was promised
by Unlimited ink
Summary: His body started burning in the darkness illuminating the entire room. It burned like this for several minutes but the fire did not spread, his skin did not burn char or melt at all. Then the fire stopped and the torches and fire place lit up once more.
1. the red woman

this will follow the TV show canon nothing from the books,

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with game of thrones in any way shape or form**

/

Howling could be heard through the dead of night, he shifted in his sheets trying to get comfortable but sleep would not come. Why is the damn wolf making so much noise?, he had become accustomed to the dreadful howls that ghost would make during the few nights he'd spent here, but it was never this bad. So he woke up, 'perhaps the lord commander might quiet his pet if I ask him' he thought to himself. As he walked out of his room onto the wooden balcony he also heard the incessant banging against the wolf's hut. 'what is wrong with him?' he thought once more as he walked onto the courtyard, it wasn't long before he saw it, he saw him. Jon snows body lay still in the white snow, with a large pool of blood all around him.

"The lord commander!" he heard behind him as the men of the nights watch came running towards the body, seems they were also disturbed by the wolfs howls and growls. "take him to his chambers" davos said without realizing, he was still in a state of shock at the scene he had come across. As the men dragged and lifted Jon snows dead weight, he walked over to the canel to release the wolf. He figured it was worried for its owner if the nonstop banging was anything to consider. The wolf immediately followed the men carrying its master to the chambers. Before Davos followed them he stopped to look at the blood staining the snow, it looked very dark. Although he hadn't a long list of victims that he'd cut with a sword, he thought he knew enough about life to know the colour of blood, perhaps it was just the dark of the night tricking his eyes. He then followed the rest of the men to the lord commanders chamber.

"who could've done this?" asked one of the nights watchmen quite emotionally so, as the group of brothers formed a circle around their dead leaders lifeless body. "it must've been Thorne and his followers, those traitors, he never liked Jon" said Ned, one of the lord commanders closest friends, as he tightened his fistsin his gloves.

'First Stannis, and now Jon snow, it seems honorable men don't live long lives in this cruel world' Davis thought to himself as he pondered what to make of the situation. "I say we cut off Thorne and all his traitorous friends heads off!" exclaimed one of the men abs resounding "Ayes!" and growls of approval could be heard throughout the room. "No you won't be avenging your lord commander by dying we need to be smart about this" Davos said appearing to be the level headed one in the situation. "Jon was my friend, and those fuckers butchered him"

"There won't be any negotiations ser Davos, if you're planning on seeing the morrow then you're in the wrong room we die today" he said as he drew his sword. "You're right you have to fight, but you don't have to die not if we have help" "Who will help us?!" one of the men said to which Davos quickly replied "you're not the only ones who owe your lives to Jon snow" the men looked at each other a bit confused until Ned said "stay here I'll go as fast as I can" as he left the room to find Jon's other allies.

/

"Order order!" ser Alliser shouted across the room to quiet the loud men who were arguing about the state of the watch after hearing of their lord commanders death. As they sat quiet his voice could be heard all across the room as he said "Jon snow is dead" "who killed him?" immediately shouted another member of the watch. "I did, as well as my men", "traitors!" the man shouted back as another discussion quickly began around the men.

"Order order!" he shouted once more and once more the chaos subsided, say you what you will about the man but he had a way of commanding the attention of all those around him.

"The man who has lain with a wildling and forsaken his vows for a wildling cannot be trusted, jon snow spits in the face of all that you have sworn none of you would still be alive if you'd done what he did yet maester aemon protected him but maester aemon is no more. Lord snow gave the wildlings the same land on which they pillaged and raped"

"Aye we committed treason, Jon snow was my lord commander and I served him as best as I could, I've pledged my life to the watch for over 30 years it's the most important thing to me and jon snow was going to destroy it, he thrust a terrible choice upon us and we made it"

The men sat quietly after his words, speechless as what to do or say. Though many were very loyal to Jon they knew that if they were to speak out of turn it might not end well for them considering the amount of support Alliser had already amassed.

/

Davos and the rest of the men who were still loyal to Jon were sitting around his body, patiently waiting for Ed to return with the wildlings although that would most likely take until the next morning at the least. He watched them all as they sat, some seemed shocked at this development still while others seemed to be seething with what he could only identify as boiling rage. It was amazing really how this Bastard boy had not only become the lord commander but inspired his men so much they were willing to die to avenge him, Ned starks son indeed.

He was still contemplating in his own mind what he would do when this was all over should he still be alive, he had no desire to return to Dragonstone considering he and stannis had left only a few guards there who most likely left after stannis' death as selswords would. He couldn't go to kings landing that was just a rats crap den of a capital, he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Though he loved being a smuggler for a while he only did it to feed and care for his family now that his son was gone and so was his king he had nowhere to go, but fate had now paired him in the company of Jon snow. A man not unlike stannis as his honor showed perhaps he could follow him instead, but would the man even allow him?... His train of thought led Him to remember that the man was dead whether he would allow it was of no concern because he would never get to choose.

"Ser Davos" a feminine voice called from outside the room just as he finished his running around his own thoughts. "Open it it's the red woman" he said as he'd recognize her voice anywhere. As the door was opened and quickly closed she looked at the lord commanders body as it lay on the cold hard stone. She brushed her hand across his cheek hoping for a sign that perhaps there was a fire within him, not because she cared for him but because she hoped that perhaps one of the visions she had seen in the flames could've been true yet nothing. Jon snows body was as cold as the stone it rested perhaps even colder, "the great victory I saw in the snow all of it was a lie" she whispers to herself. "Well I can't speak for the flames but he's gone" Davos said right next to her. She looked at Jon's body and closed his eyes almost as if she was closing her own eyes towards the flames herself.

/

He stood over her cold body, he could distinctly make out her face although the fall had greatly damaged it. "She's good meat feed her to the hounds" he said to the guards quickly leaving the room.

"you played your games and now they're both gone" he sat in at a table listening to his father berate him for his mistakes. "I told you to be careful, without the stark we cannot secure our hold on the north we will always be in question, luckily for us lady walda is with child hopefully the maesters are right and she is carrying a boy, for your sake"

He looked up at his father upon hearing those words "she won't get far I've sent my best hunters and dogs after them"

"Promises promises" Roose said with a scowl on his face.

/

Theon and sansa raced through the woods running as fast as they possibly could. They had been at it for Gods know how long and it was only a matter of time before their legs gave out underneath them. Sansa fell in the snow with all hope of escape leaving her, she didn't feel the energy of defiance she had exhibited at Winterfell anymore.

Theon fell right beside her, he attempted to hawl her over his shoulder and to run with her then he heard familiar sounds, some pleasant and some not so pleasant. The hounds then came into focus and in that moment Theon thought it was over, but from behind him he heard horse hooves trampling the ground.

Brienne of tarth came charging past them and and sliced through one of the hunters while on horseback. She then got of her horse and proceeded to clash strike for strike with the man, the cold weather and snow hindering her sight as her ears felt brittle. She parried and evaded as best she could her southern sensibilities hindering her from fighting to her absolute best, but eventually she brought her sword down right on the man's shoulder and sliced clean through.

Podric arrived and cloaked sansa in a blanket. Lady brienne then walked over to sansa who was still shocked at the entire ordeal. She asked to be apart of sansas queensguard and to protect her to which sansa agreed and proceeded to say the words with some help from Podric. Theon was so glad to see her genuinely safe again.

/

"she was so beautiful, I remember holding her when she first came into this world and thinking maybe this was a mistake, that perhaps the gods were playing a trick on me, because she was so innocent and much more than I deserved" she said all the while while drinking from a full glass of wine.

"it's all my fault"

"No it's not your fault" Jaime said reassuringly.

"yes it is my fault, I should have known this would happen sooner or later. It's fate the which promised me three children and she promised me they'd die, and gold their shrouds"

"fuck fate, we're going to take back the city and everything they've taken from us we're going to take back and more" he said while holding her as she wept openly in his arms.

/

The smells of the dungeon were horrendous. She spent her hours there thinking of a way to escape, possibly stab cersei through the heart if she ever does. Her mind would also wonder of to her brother as she hoped he was still safe, who knows what those fanatics could be doing to him.

The door opened and one of the many nuns walked through and began their daily torture. Reading their ridiculous books to her, telling her to confess, teasing her with water and the knowledge of her intense thirst. At this point she had memorized the shifts in which they came, she was merely biding her time.

/

"this one is very pale"

"so what it doesn't change anything, she will still get fucked"

"she looks like she's from the other side of the world, she never sees the sun. She also looks quite stupid"

"once again she doesn't need to be smart to get fucked in the ass"

"I like to talk when I'm finished, otherwise we're just like dogs"

"I fuck like a dog so I don't care, but I'm sure the khal will want her from himself"

She listened to them talking behind her back thinking she couldn't understand them. They were annoying her to no end, but she was soon offered a distraction as she looked at the giant statue at the top of the two mountains.

'So this is the vaes dothrak' she thought to herself. "move it" one of the dothraki said to her in valyrian while shoving her forward. This was going to be annoying she could clearly tell by this point.

/

She was tired. In all her years of worship she had never questioned her God but these were very trying times. She was responsible for the death of a young girl and nothing seemed to have come out of it. She failed her king, she failed jon snow and most of all she failed herself.

She took a knife and stabbed straight through her heart as fast and hard as she could. She had enough of the world. But as she fell backwards on her bed the blade went red hot to the point that it completely melted and the wound burned and closed. For her work was not done


	2. the return

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with game of thrones in any way shape or form**

"You don't have to be here ser Davos, he was our lord commander it would be best for you to leave, why stay?"

A man of the watch asked Davos as they sat anxiously waiting in the room of jon snows body.

"Stannis was my king, now stannis is dead. You're right I don't have as much a reason as you to help but stannis always said no matter our greed, no matter our pride, no matter our personal preference we must do our duty great or small. I cannot leave this place knowing that a mutiny has taken shape I will do my best to restore it to the best of my ability before I leave."

He said as he looked at the former lord commanders still body.

" Ser Davos! Enough is enough! Open the door so that those men can join their brothers and we can burn that body for good. There need not be any bloodshed. Open the door and I will allow you to venture south with a fresh horse!" Ser Alliser shouted through the door

Davos stood up as did all the men in the room. He grabbed longclaw from the side of Jon's body. " I've never been much of a fighter, apologies for what you're about to see" he said as he pulled the valyrian steel out of its sheath.

The traitors started hacking away at the door from the outside with an axe. As they got closer and closer to breaking the door down another banging sound started to emerge. The gates started to shake as if the gods themselves were intervening. The hinges broke as the wood splattered apart and two giants walked through along with hundreds of other wildlings.

The traitors stood there swords out Jaws hanging legs shaking as the gravity of the situation descended upon them like a bad hailstorm. One brave but stupid man shot an arrow at one of the giants backs. Wun wun turned around, grabbed him by the foot, smashed him into the wall and dropped his crushed body into the snow before stepping on it and turning the body into an unrecognizable paste. Every man dropped their sword instantly.

"fight you cowards!" ser alliser shouted trying to rally his men, but they just stood still frozen with fear.

Ed walked over to alliser and punched him square on the jaw.

"traitor"

"the only traitors here are those who betrayed their lord commander". "take them to the cells we'll deal with them later" the wildlings and the other nights watchmen grabbed alliser and his cohorts and dragged them off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"this one shall be a proper lay" the khal said in dothraki "I will fuck her hard and well until she gives me many children and I find another"

"she is too pale and her hair too bright, she is a witch"

"cut her throat and be done with it" the other khaleesi said and snickered at the woman.

"you are just jealous, don't worry I will still fuck you too" he said as he brushed his hand against their breasts, then he stood and approached the mother of dragons to examine her.

"yes she will make a fine trophy" but as he moved to touch her, "don't touch me!" she said immediately stunning all those around.

"I told you she's a witch"

"I am a khaleesi of the great grass sea, wife of khal drago son of khal bhardo, you will not lay your hands on me"

"uhm apologies I didn't know, it is forbidden to lay with another khals wife" Dany stared at him in shock she didn't know about such rules, she ad clearly forgotten her dothraki roots it seemed.

"we will take you to vaes dothrak along with all the other widows we found then"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"we should flush them out!" greyworm said in anger while clutching onto his stomach in pain. Missandei held onto him in worry.

"Look I understand that might be the best way to take care of the ones already in the city but we don't know where they are coming from, where they get their weapons, and how they smuggle them into the city!"

"if we kill these ones, more will come back and on and on it goes"

"might I suggest we negotiate" varys said.

"I do not negotiate with the queens enemies I kill the queens enemies"

"and you'll get your chance to do just that when we know more about these enemies" tyrion said before taking down a gulp of wine.

Greyworm and missandei looked at each with worry clearly evident in their eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"two hundred and three thousand four hundred, tow hundred and three thousand four hundred and one, two hundred and three thousand four hundred and two" before she could finish she heard a key twisting and immediately kept quiet, looking at the damp cold stone floor.

The ratched wench came in and said "you may see your brother today" her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at such news but she needed to stay focused.

'8:30 every two days they come to check on me' she remarked after counting the same amount of time between these unpleasant visits three times now.

The woman hoisted her up until she stood and pushed her out of the room, she walked grogily and kept her hand on the side of the walls. Of course the fanatic could care less about helping her walk so she had to do it herself as best she could. She felt every corner, every stone and torch as they walked through the dark corridors that felt like a maze.

In not that much time they had arrived at her brothers cell. She immediately crouched down on the ground at the sight of him. "loris!" she said cradling his face in her arms. "sister is that you?"

"hold on okay, they're trying to make me break you but don't give up. I'll get us out of here okay, okay". "but I don't want to do this anymore". "you won't do it for much longer, just hang in there"

"Enough" the septun said pulling margaery out of her brothers arms. "Don't give them what they want, don't let them break you!" she shouted as she was dragged out of the cell.

As she was thrown back in her own, she turned and slept the woman in the face and tried her hardest to push her to the ground, but with no food in days she was overpowered and her head collided with the wall before she fell in her cell with her eyes closed. The lock clicked and footsteps could be heard down the corridor, sounding more and more faint with time.

Her mouth moved into a sly smirk as she lay battered on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"how many men?"

"five thousand your grace"

"good, i want them all fed and ready to attack when we decide. Make sure the faith is in the right place at the right time when me make our move"

"yes your grace"

"that will be all" cercie walked over to her table and poured herself a large glass of wine. She savored the taste as she looked out her window at the city. 'kingslanding' this city used to be a pillar of dignity, strength and sophistication but ever since Robert took over it became a den of poverty whoremongers and the lowliest of the low. She had tried to help her husband govern the city but he didn't trust her and preferred to keep her at arms length of any decisions and jofferey had done nothing to change the situation. Now tommen was being used as a tool by the faith to insert changes in the system. Perhaps it was time for her to really ascertain to the top of the pile. No one in her family except her father ever took things like ruling seriously, she didn't have tyrion mind or jaimes swordsmanship but she knew how to keep people in their place and she planned on doing it to the high sparrow first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take off her clothes" said the old khaleesi as daenerys was stripped of her garments, leaving her bare in the open cold. "I am daenerys stormborn of house targaryen I am the mother of dragons queen of the seven kingdoms" "I know who you are, I remember you eating the stallions heart but none of those titles mean anything here you are just another widow. You should've come to us when your khal died therefore there will have to be a great punishment"

"I cannot waste time here I need to be heading back to mereen". "No you're not going anywhere" said the old khaleesi before two women immediately grabbed onto Dany holding her in place.

"let me go!" Dany screamed trying her best to get free.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold, that was all he could think right now as he walked around the frozen wasteland. Usually his visions didn't allow him to feel the weather but somehow this place felt different.

"where are we going, how much longer do we have to be here?"

"we shall be there soon enough, be patient"

"I've been patient, we've been walking for hours there have to be other things we could be seeing other than all this pointless ice"

"we're here"

They entered a room of sorts the size of an entire castle. 'what is this place' bran thought to himself as he bent down to feel the ground. 'Ice' but when he looked at the ceiling, which was higher than any ceiling he'd ever seen before even higher than the Don jon at Winterfell, he saw solid concrete. How was this possible.

"what is this place?" bran asked looking around the strange place. "The land of always winter, the abode of the white walkers"

"here your visions feel more real than anywhere else, you can not only touch anything but you can feel the atmosphere as well"

"how can there be solid ice on the ground and concrete on the ceiling though?"

"how can a giant wall of Ice survive thousands of years without ever falling?"

"magic"

"magic" the three eyed raven walked to the other side of the room. Brans eyes followed before stumbling on a truly disturbing sight. Blue ice like children were encased in a large tree like figure made entirely of ice.

'This is how he makes more'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of metal clanking could be heard loud and clear as she fiddled with the key she had swiped from her torturer earlier in the day when she was taken to loris.

After a few moments of struggling she finally found the slot, the darkness didn't help with the task but she knew No one was around during this time as she had spent countless hours memorizing every shift in the dungeons by listening to the footsteps and counting along with the seconds between the changing of the guard.

The door opened and she quickly left and closed it behind her. She ran her hand along the side of the wall as she walked with a torch in her other hand that she picked of the walls. She used her hand on the side of the wall to guide and remind herself the path she used earlier that day.

In a matter of minutes she had made it to her brothers cell, but there was a guard so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She threw the torch at him at full speed and in only a few moments his clothes caught fire and he started burning running around through the halls screaming. She immediately went to loris door and tried to use the key, there was no guarantee that it would work but in her moment of desperation such details meant nothing to her. The only thing that mattered was escape!.

To her jubilation! It worked!. She couldn't help but contain her smile stretching ear to ear. She opened the door and loris looked at her with shock written all over his face."Loris! Wake up!".

"We need to leave!!"

They ran out of the cell and grabbed the torch. They ran around the dungeons which felt like a maze until they were out of breath!. Eventually they came to a place that was extremely cold.

But the fatigue and hunger took over and they both collapsed. Both oblivious about where they were. The exhaustion was just too much!.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what are we doing here now?" bran said walking with blood raven around what seemed to be a forest. They were heading deeper and deeper into the forest and thus into the darkness.

"To defeat the white walkers you must understand them, you must walk through their past"

"their past? Can I even see that far back on my own?"

"No, not now but soon you will even be able to see that far even to things that have not come to pass yet"

"what does this place have to do with the walkers?" bran asked before blood raven came to hault and bran stopped as well to see a large tree and the children of the forest had a man tied to it. They grabbed a sharp glass object and stabbed it through his chest, and his eyes began to turn blue.

Bran snapped out of his vision to find leaf staring at him.

"it was you, you made the white walkers"

"we were at war, we were being slaughtered, our sacred trees cut down, we had to defend ourselves"

"from who?"

"from you, from mankind"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loud stomps could be heard all throughout the city, as the lanister song was played. Men women and children were all in their homes hiding from the approaching storm.

The men stopped in front of the steps to the great Sept of baelor.

The faith militant were standing in formation at the top, with their flails in hand.

A white horse began charging along the side of the lanisters, and Jaime lanister rode to the front of the lines.

"high sparrow you are required to disband your little group of misfits and leave the city or else you all die"

"it would please every one of us to die in the service of the gods"

"well that is simply too bad, I guess we will have to use necessary force then"

At once all the lanisters released their swords and spears. Jaime looked at the high sparrow almost as if engaged in a game of chicken.

"you cannot win, we are the many you are the few"

"well the many can't do anything when they are lessened to the role of the few instead"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up and felt something sticking into her side, a tiny little nuisance this thing. Then she remembered she had tried to escape with Lori's but not knowing where to go she just ran as a fast as she could for as long as she before collapsing in a place she knew not.

"you're awake" she turned to the origin of the voice.

She realise the tiny nuisance was hey, she was in a barn of sort.

"hi my name is Maggie" the little girl who looked no older than 9 said extending her hand. "you're queen margaery right?, I saw you at the orphanage where I used to stay"

"how did I get here?"

"my new dad said he found you and your friend passed out in the middle of a street and he brought you home, here have some food"

"he said I should give you some food if you woke up"

"where is he now?". "Ohh he went to watch the battle" margaerys eyes went wide. "what battle?"

"the lanister army is gonna fight the faith today"

"Then I have to leave, where is my brother?"

"he's your brother?, he's in the other room"

Margaery took the food and went to loris in the other room and found him already awake and eating. "come on we need to leave" "how? We don't have a horse, and where would we go? Grandmother is here in the city"

"cersei will not rest until we are destroyed even if she kills the faith she won't let us go, we'll go to highgarden send her a letter to meet us there"

"we have a horse you can borrow" the young girl said standing at the door

"yes, that would be very helpful"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was it. He had worked with stannis for so long, the feeling of living his own life was almost alien to him. He had helped restore order here now he had to leave, but where could he go what could he do and with whom? Considering his son... Was no more. He wiped a tear from his eye and continued packing. He would figure it out once he was on the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was empty, the candles flickered only ever so slightly. His cold body lay on the colder slab of stone. She ran her fingers through his hair and over his chest and touched his stab Wounds. She pulled a knife out from her robes and cut into his body and pulled out the bloodied knife. She threw the crimson blade into the fireplace.

"axios onyos ilyoh myesa, axios onyos ilyoh myesa!, axios onyos ilyoh myesa!!, axios onyos ilyoh myesa!!!, axios onyos ilyoh myesa!!!!, axios onyos ilyoh myesa!!!!!, axios onyos ilyoh myesa!!!!!!" she started chanting and slowly but surely she was screaming the words.

The door flew open as Davos and Ed ran into the room and their Jaws dropped at the sight. Davos closed the door quickly and immediately the fire and torches went out completely leaving them in complete darkness. For a few moments not a single sound could be heard even melisandre was silent as if shocked by her own incantation.

Then jons body started burning in the darkness illuminating the entire room. It burned like this for several minutes but the fire did not spread, his skin did not burn char or melt at all. Then the fire stopped and the torches and fire place lit up once more.

Ghosts ears perked up and he stood.

The floor boards creaked, the fire crackled and yet nothing. Just silence!.

"HUUUUUUGHH!!!!"

His eyes opened! His lungs filled with air! His body shook with intensity as new life flooded into him with the strength of a high tide!

Jon snow was alive!


End file.
